


I'll always love you, even if I don't remember you

by Love_Always_Wins



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Always_Wins/pseuds/Love_Always_Wins
Summary: Hope called Josie to say goodbye to instead at the end of the finale





	I'll always love you, even if I don't remember you

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to take a break from writing my main story for today and post this one-shot instead.  
> PS. If you have almost recovered from this tragic episode I advise not reading this, for a relapse may occur, thank you.

Hope looked into the black pit of goo, her heart was racing, she knew what she had to do, she just didn’t know how to do it with a protective friend by her side. With that thought in mind she turned to Landon, wrapping her arms around him, and breathing in his scent before snapping his neck, watching him fall to the ground. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and pressed the number at the top of her contacts list. She listened to it ring. Trying to figure out what she was going to say when they answered.

she suddenly heard the worried voice at the other end of the phone, that she hadn’t even noticed had stopped ringing. “Hope, where the hell are you Rafael’s still trapped as a wolf and were holding an honour council meeting,” Josie rambled. Hope bit her lip to stop herself from crying but gave herself away by accidently letting out a sniffle, her girlfriend then started going into panic mode. “Hope, is everything ok? Is Landon ok?”

Hope opened her mouth to speak but found she couldn’t. how were you supposed to tell someone something like this? Let alone the person you love most. She knew she had to say something soon get even more worried. So still not knowing what to say, she whispered, her voice cracking, “I’m the loophole.” A tear rolled down her face as she spoke, not being able to hold it in any longer.

After a few seconds of silence Josie asked, “what do you mean?” She was confused and concerned. What was her girlfriend going on about? 

“you remember how me, and your dad went to get Landon, neither of them could remember anything, but I could?” Though she couldn’t see her, Hope knew Josie was nodding, so she continued. “Well now I know why. My whole life, I thought I was a mistake. That I was never meant to exist in the first place, but know I know my purpose, my reason for being born. It just sucks that, that reason includes dying.”

Josie still didn’t understand what she was going on about, all she knew was that her girlfriend was talking about dying. “Hope what the hell are you talking about?” She questioned as she felt a lump form in her throat. When Hope didn’t answer, she spoke again. “Listen to me, I don’t know what you’re talking about, but you are not dying, ok?” She asked, though it wasn’t a request. Josie couldn’t lose Hope, she just couldn’t. right know the red-haired was her world, the person she came to for advice, the one that she felt comfortable leaning on. she couldn’t lose her, she wouldn’t.

Hope sniffled once again, this was the hardest convocation of her life, but it was one she knew she needed to have. “When you got shot, the bullet hit me too, but it didn’t affect me. And that thing that your dad gave you, the one that healed you, that was my blood. Landon got all the answers, basically Malivore was created by a witch, a werewolf, and a vampire, it used to be that only they could destroy it. but then I was born and, bam! Loophole.” Hope explained. And suddenly, it all made sense to Josie, everything that had happened, that was still happening, could all be fixed by one simply thing. Hope’s death.

She didn’t know what to say, she was conflicted. This could all be fixed, everything could go back to how it was before this all started. Josie could go back to her normal life, focusing on her schoolwork and thing that normal, supernatural beings, do. Except, the most important part of that life that she loved so much would be missing. After what felt like an eternity, Josie chocked. “So what, you’re just going to leave me? You always talk about how much you miss your parents, and now you’re going to let me go through that same pain?” She spat, almost angrily. 

Josie knew she was being selfish, that Hope was doing the right thing, but she couldn’t help it. this was the girl she loved, she wasn’t going to let her be a martyr and not get angry at her for it. Josie could hear Hope’s soft cries from the other end of the phone and couldn’t deny her own tears that were making they way down her face. “That’s the thing… you won’t remember me.” Hope whispered almost guiltily. And that’s when Josie’s entire world came crashing down, she thought that Hope dying was bad enough but not remembering her… that was even worse. “Listen to me, I need you to delete all the photos we took together, the rest is taken care of.” Hope told her, she was trying to be strong, but was failing miserably.

“What do you mean, the rest is taken care of?” Josie demanded angrily. She didn’t get how Hope had just told her she was going to erase herself and then asked her to help do it.

“Josie listen, I know you’re upset. I felt the same way when I found out my father was going to sacrifice himself for me, I never got why he would do something like that. But know I do, when you love someone, you’d do anything for them, even if that means erasing yourself from existence. So, I called maintenance had them clean up my room, and I burned all of my belongings, all of the notes your dad keeps about me, everything.” 

Josie knew there was no point in arguing, so instead she decided to say her goodbye. “I love you, Hope Mikaelson. I’ll always love you, even if I don’t remember you.”

“I’ll always love you too, Josie Saltzman. And I’ll be watching over you.” Josie heard Hope suck up her tears and felt the change in the atmosphere. “I’ve got to go, remember, delete the photos. And Jo…” Hope trailed off as if she was trying to decide weather to say what she was thinking. But what she whispered was so quiet, that she wasn’t even sure if Hope actually said it or if she just made it up. And then the phone went silent.

Josie wiped her tears away and quickly went through the photos and deleted the ones of her and Hope. Then she made her way back into the honour council meeting room. Kaleb looked up and saw the tear stains on Josie’s cheeks, “what’s wrong?” He asked concerned.

Josie opened her mouth to answer but couldn’t find one. What was wrong? She’s upset, but she doesn’t know why. “I… I don’t know.” She replied. Kaleb simply shrugged and went back to setting things up.

“Hey, why are there five counters here? There’s only four members?” Kaleb questioned.

Josie shrugged, “Beats me.” She tried to shake off the feeling that something wasn’t right as she walked over to the table. However, she was stopped, a convocation flashed through her head.

“And Jo…” The voice hesitated, “Try to remember me, Ok?”

Then she flashed back. She looked around the room, but the only other one there was Kaleb, so she continued to walk towards the table. She tried to convince herself that it was just a side affect of being shot. She had almost died, that had to be the cause of that, right? That’s what Josie kept telling herself, but in the back off her mind, she knew something was missing, she just didn’t know what… or who.

**Author's Note:**

> How'd I do? I've never written angst before so I don't know if this is trash or not, let me know.


End file.
